Una posible armadura verde
by AXJ
Summary: Todos sabían acerca de las tendencias autodestructivas de Tony, de ahí que habían aceptado a Loki como una de ellas, o quizás no. Quizás, era algo mucho mejor. Una serie de mini historias que relatan el día a día del dios junto a su humano favorito.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

 **Bueno, aquí vengo de nuevo a traerles estos mini episodios, que contarán la vida de esta pareja. Espero que les guste, sin más al capítulo.**

Había tanta tranquilidad que por primera vez, todos los vengadores podían comer juntos en la torre. Era tan agradable disfrutar de la compañía de todo el grupo. Excepto hasta que llegó cierto personaje que revolvía cosas en la cocina y con solo su presencia incomodaba a algunos por obvias razones.

―Buenos días hermano— saludó un rubio de pelo largo.

―Hola, Thor— fue la corta respuesta del hombre que seguía en su búsqueda en los cabinetes. El rubio asintió contento, esas pocas palabras eran un gran avance entre ellos.

El horno sonó anunciando que la comida estaba lista.

Steve ansioso se frotó las manos y abrió la puerta para ver su delicia culinaria.

―Cuidado, eso está caliente— Dijo Bucky mientras se acercaba a la cocina y con su brazo de metal sacaba la lasagna en todo su esplendor.

―Cuidado mi amor, no te vayas a quemar— imitaban en voz baja Nat y Falcónl riéndose de lo sobreprotector que era Bucky con el rubio. El ex soldado del invierno se olvidaba la mayor parte del tiempo que Steve había cambiado, incluso ahora que eran novios, su comportamiento con el rubio no había cambiado mucho.

―Toma— le dijo el rubio mientras pasaba un plato para Bucky.

―Gracias, Steve— dijo con suavidad.

― ¿Alguien más quiere lasagna?— preguntó siempre amable el rubio

―Yo quiero— dijo una voz en la cocina

Steve dejó la comida en el mesón junto al horno, y cuando iba a comer su plato este desapareció.

—Tomaré este, capitán si no le molesta— había dicho una voz cantarina.

—Claro no hay problema. —respondió el rubio.

El super soldado volvió por otro plato y se sirvió de nuevo, pero el plato volvió a desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

―Este también— repitió cierto pelinegro.

Sin embargo, el tercer y segundo plato también desapareció.

Steve no estaba de acuerdo con la extraña relación que tenía Iron man con este hombre, pero no pondría motivos para empezar una disputa por mucho que le estuviera provocando.

―Puedes dejarlo, ¿ya?—pidió amablemente el rubio.

―Oblígame primero— dijo desafiante.

―Ni siquiera eres un vengador, no tienes ningún derecho a este lugar. — soltó enojado y continuó.

―Sin Tony no estarías aquí— replicó Steve levemente irritado

Steve rodó los ojos molesto, nunca pensó que el novio de Tony sería tan fastidioso como el mismo.

― ¿Perdón?— replicó mirándolo por sobre su hombro y alzando su mentón con aires de superioridad.

― Tengo todo el derecho; soy último heredero de los Jotum, hijo de Odín, dios nórdico, hechicero consumado, hermano de Thor, y por supuesto novio de Iron Man— respondió con mano sobre su corazón, señalándose como la octava maravilla para después sonreír triunfante.

Y podría jurar que ensayó la respuesta con el inventor mucho antes de que hiciera la pregunta. De algo estaba seguro el rubio ahora, sino los hubiera unido primero la lujuria lo hubiera hecho la arrogancia.

Sonaba calcado a Tony. Segundos después apareció este mismo.

―Ohhh, ¿no es un encanto? — Preguntó Tony a los demás, habiendo escuchado la respuesta.

―Claro que sí— apoyo Thor después de soltar una gran carcajada.

―Sí muy chistoso, ya devuélvele su comida— Dijo Bucky y golpeó la mesa, exaltando a los demás vengadores, y aprovechó de pararse en dirección a Loki.

―Allí está, soldado— Respondió Loki dirigiéndose a Steve. Y en la mesa apareció los 4 platos que se había servido el rubio.

―No todo el mundo aprecia el humor, baby. — Dijo Tony para acercarse a Loki de darle un inocente beso en su sien derecha, premiándolo por su broma. Haciendo que pálido dios, sonriera automáticamente.

Por fin el rubio se dispuso a sentarse y terminar su almuerzo al lado de Bucky, quien estaba junto a Natasha y los demás. Por el frente estaba Thor, Bruce y Falcón.

Loki no se sentó hasta que estuvo acompañado por el castaño.

No pasaba mucho tiempo con los otros vengadores, a veces hablaba con Bruce y trabajaba con Tony o entre los tres sobre las fuentes de energías aplicadas a la tecnología. Y desde luego, intentaba no compartir con su hermano más de lo necesario.

Aún no perdonaba a Thor por siempre ser el favorito, aunque el rubio no era culpable en realidad.

Poco a poco, Loki dejaba el resentimiento y se volvía más humano, estar con Tony lo había hecho ser mejor, aunque nunca le dijera al castaño, pues no estaba seguro cuanto ego podría soportar el cuerpo del inventor. Y desde que lo conoció, ya era bastante creído. Pero hacía la vista gorda, Tony era la excepción de todos los mortales.

 **N/A: Bueno lo hice bastante rápido, espero que haya quedado bien. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy corto? Tengo un par de ideas preparadas, de todas formas me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias.**

 **Si les gustó pueden hacérmelo saber con un review, y compartir ideas, sobre esta magnífica pareja.**


	2. El falso matrimonio de Tony

**N/A: Bueno, ¿cómo les va? Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta serie. Espero lo disfruten gracias totales a las personitas lindas que dejaron reviews 3 .**

Pepper era la más agradecida con el dios, estuvo esa vez que Loki literalmente se bañó en alcohol y a Tony no le importó. El dios vació cada botella en la tina, dejando el bar personal vacío y cuando sintió que Tony se acercaba se metió en la ducha.

El castaño guiado por el olor, se dirigió al baño. Y fue la sorpresa más agradable que haya tenido nunca. No le molestaba perder todo el licor de su torre si con eso podía juntar a Loki y a su líquido favorito en el mismo lugar. Claro que para algunos vengadores, ver la sorpresa tan cerca no les había fascinado tanto como al inventor.

Clint tuvo la mala suerte de abrir la puerta, y toparse con ambos. Esa imagen lo atormento por meses. Se moría por contarle a Thor y arruinarles el momento a la pareja, pero mientras más hablaba de ello, más real se hacía y prefería tratar de olvidarlo por su cuenta.

Corrió un piso más abajo, y después volvió lo más normal que pudo con los demás en la sala.

Habían pasado meses tras eso, y ya la relación de Loki y Tony era conocida por todo el grupo, incluso Fury que de malas aceptó la presencia del dios en la tierra de nuevo, con amenazas que Tony había hecho a diestra y siniestra para mantener a SHIELD al margen.

Ni Steve o Bucky aceptaban a Loki, siempre lo miraban con desconfianza, ni decir sobre Natasha que cada vez que podía analizaba sus movimientos tratando de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Thor estaba demasiado contento con el supuesto romance que había entre ellos. Mientras su hermano fuera feliz, Thor no podía oponerse a nada. Ver a Loki reír o preocuparse por otras personas, le daba tanta tranquilidad. Aún estaba su hermano allí, y para él era todo lo que importaba.

Visión se mantenía al margen con Wanda, aún no podían creerse el amor entre ellos, pero hasta ahora no había nada con que desenmascarar al dios.

Entonces, un día llegó Tony en medio de Pepper y Loki. Para darles una noticia importante.

Chicos, tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones. Espero no quemen la torre y no dañen a nada mientras no estoy.—

¿Shield te da vacaciones?—dijo Thor ilusionado de que a él le dieran también.

Natasha rodó los ojos y Wanda se río por la inocencia del rubio.

La gente trabajadora tiene sus recompensas—agregó Tony.

¿Dónde estarás? – preguntó Nat.

Claro me dedico solo a beber café aquí—dijo Clint fingiendo enojo.

La verdad es que me caso y me iré de luna de miel— dijo solo para ver a Thor y los demás escupir sus bebidas mientras tomaba la mano de Loki.

¿Qué?! -Saltó Steve que recién había llegado junto a Bucky.

Bueno, si se portan bien les traeré pastel—dicho esto se acercó a Wanda y le pidió que le acompañara.

Hey, Tony! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Te necesitamos aquí! ¿qué tal si hay una emergencia?—espetó Steve preocupado por la noticia.

Seguro que pueden arreglárselas sin mí, tienen al capitán después de todo—

¡No juegues! Además ¿casarte? ¿Estás loco o qué?—casi todos pudieron escuchar el disgusto del rubio.

El capitán miró desconfiado al dios, y se acercó para buscar explicaciones, estaba convencido que Loki lo tenía hechizado, y buscaba separarlo del grupo para hacer su jugada.

El dios lo miró con desagrado, no le gustaba como aquel capitán pedía tantas explicaciones.

Cuando Loki dio un paso hacia Steve Pepper se adelantó y paró al rubio. La bonita cara de Pepper negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro advirtiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo todo ahí. Las dudas de los demás, se agrandaron cuando la rubia salió al rescate del dios.

Algo grave pasaba, y Tony no pensaba decírselos.

Todos miraban la espalda del millonario alejarse junto a Wanda y a Loki.

Centraron su vista en la rubia CEO, y esta se sentó antes de empezar a hablar.

Steve no confiaba en los análisis que debía hacerse Tony. Algo olía muy raro.

Wanda esperó que Steve y Bucky se fueran del living para entrar y contar la verdad.

Ella también participaría.

Loki había permanecido en silencio hasta que Tony, se cansó de explicarle.

Tony proponía la idea de quitarse la metralla, con los poderes de Loki y los de Wanda era posible, retirar los pedazos incrustados en su pecho. Claro que el mínimo error, le costaría su vida.

Estaba cansado de sentirse vulnerable cada vez que alguien atentaba contra su reactor.

Wanda sumaba un 60% de éxito en la operación y tras muchas promesas del dios, aceptó colaborar.

Una gran habitación de la Torre Stark fue preparada para la intervención.

Pepper fue a desearle buena suerte, pero ni siquiera podía dormir fuera de la torre. Así que tomó un dormitorio en el mismo piso.

Todos los avengers menos Steve o Bucky fueron a visitar al castaño. Todos sintieron una gran culpa, ocultarle las cosas al bueno del Steve les daba demasiado remordimiento. Sin embargo, sabían que Steve se opondría rotundamente en que Loki participara en cualquier cosa.

Estaré afuera, todo el tiempo—le confirmó Pepper a Tony que estaba en bata ya tendido en la camilla.

Saldré como nuevo, nena—prometió Tony con una sonrisa.

Provocando que la rubia riera al borde las lágrimas, Pepper no podía mantener la compostura con el miedo de perder a Tony. La representante de las empresas Stark, se secó las lágrimas y salió de la habitación para que entraran los médicos.

Los signos vitales estaban normales, los doctores le administraron anestesia, ahora era cosa de esperar a que hiciera efecto. Loki entró envuelto en un delantal blanco y guantes celestes cubriéndole las manos. Miró a los doctores, pidiendo un momento a solas.

Tony le miró sonriente, y cuando Loki supo que estaban a solas, su cara cambió a una de preocupación.

El dios se quitó los guantes, acarició su pelo corto y se inclinó para besarle la sien izquierda.

El toque fue tan suave y dulce que incluso con el mínimo contacto sintió mucho amor encerrado en esos labios.

Los ojos verdes de Loki le miraban grandes y un poco angustiados, nunca le gustó el verde hasta que vio aquellos ojos atravesándole el corazón. Las cejas negras tentaban a juntarse cuando Loki luchaba contra la angustia de arruinarlo todo y perderlo.

El castaño estiro su brazo para tomar la nuca del dios y acercarlo a sus labios.

Si iba a morir, al menos quisiera besar a Loki una última vez.

Confiaba en Loki, y aunque eso no le aseguraba salir vivo de la operación. Tenía la certeza que seguiría viviendo, a Tony no le daba miedo la muerte, le daba miedo lo que Loki es capaz de hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

El gigante de hielo lo miraba como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación y en realidad así era, nada capta más la atención del dios. El castaño llena todo el espacio que existe en ese cuarto.

Los ojos café lo miran con confianza y puede ver la inseguridad en el dios. Decide que es momento de romper la tensión.

—No juegues con mis trajes, mientras no estoy. —dice en broma.

— Ohh, no te preocupes te encantará el verde—responde Loki con una mini sonrisa recuperando un poco su voz habitual.

Los párpados del castaño se cierran y dejan a Tony completamente a merced de los médicos.

Loki vuelve a ponerse a los guantes, y deja que entre Wanda, que estuvo cerca de la puerta todo este tiempo.

La operación era simple: mientras la bruja retiraba la metralla él iría clonando y regenerando el tejido a nivel celular a tal velocidad que el sistema inmune no alcanzara a reaccionar. Era peligroso y complicado, pero sabía que podría lograrlo.

Iban cerca de la mitad y todo iba mejor de lo esperado, las partes regeneradas iban conectándose con las células existentes y el sistema inmune era retrasado con la magia del dios. De esa forma, con cada tramo hecho los pedazos reconstituidos se iban activando e integrándose al cuerpo sin riesgo de rechazo. La respiración de Tony es leve, pero regular su presión está estable. Todo está siendo vigilado por un grupo de médicos que permanece tras el ventanal hermético, esperando listos ante cualquier emergencia.

La bruja escarlata está retirando lo que falta de la metralla y en unos minutos logra extraer el último pedacito. Loki sigue el mismo camino con sus manos brillando en verde, haciendo su parte.

Y como un sueño, Tony está completo sin necesidad del reactor para sobrevivir, aun así eligió mantener el hueco para llevarlo como recarga para los trajes. Solo una pequeña cavidad, desentona en su perfecto torso. Loki le mira admirando toda la piel expuesta a su paso, se siente profundamente tentado en recorrer toda la superficie con sus manos, pero se recuerda insistentemente que no están solos, una vez que finaliza la regeneración genética celular baja sus manos contemplando la operación finalizada.

De la nada el cuerpo del castaño empieza a palidecer, la presión arterial decae y su pulso disminuye hasta desaparecer.

Loki pone las manos encima llenas de magia, estimulando el sistema inmune tan rápido como puede. Debería reaccionar, debería volver su pulso a la vida, pero no lo hace.

El cuerpo de Tony está inerte por medio minuto y luego por uno dos y tres minutos completos y Tony no reacciona con nada. Wanda ve como las manos de Loki destellan ahora con fuerza y podría jurar que ve algo brillante caer por las pálidas mejillas del asgardiano.

Antes de llegar a los cinco minutos, el equipo médico entra sin preguntas o algo, le inyectan adrenalina directa al corazón, esperando que reaccione, pero nada se mueve en la camilla.

Loki se aleja para asimilar lo que está pasando, hace nada Tony estaba completo y vivo y ahora, su cuerpo hizo un cortocircuito y no responde. Puede ver como unas pequeñas placas presionan el pecho del castaño, haciendo que todo su cuerpo brinque por acto reflejo. Es el tercer electrochoque y su pulso no vuelve.

¿Es su imaginación o el aire se volvió pesado y frío, sus pulmones no están trabajando como deberían?

Una gota que resbala de sus manos, le rectifican que está sudando en frío. Se marea solo con la idea de que quizás está perdiendo a Tony. Reprime sus lágrimas, porque no puede actuar viendo borroso.

Un frasco con polvo dorado aparece en sus manos. Y con una calma que se obliga a tener se acerca a ellos.

Puede ver el blanco tono enfermizo extendiéndose en toda la piel. Aleja a los médicos, con un suave movimiento de manos.

Una mágica corriente verde está guiando el polvo dorado hasta el cuerpo de Tony. Los diminutos gránulos se pierden entre los poros del castaño. El resplandor amarillo se ve a bajo la piel del inventor, refulge con fuerza y después se pierde entre su cuerpo.

— ¡No! Loki ¡No!—cree escucharse a lo lejos mientras ve como el destello se apaga junto con Stark.

El dios del trueno, el único que tuvo el privilegio de asistir junto a Pepper y Wanda tan pronto como entiende lo qué pasa frente a sus ojos, Thor entra hecho un rayo hacia Loki.

¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Loki!—A pesar de que Thor es quien está gritando, es el dios pálido que luce alterado y al borde de la locura. Empuja a Loki haciéndolo retroceder de golpe con el frasco en la mano.

El rubio sabe que la manzana dorada tiene un efecto maravilloso y revitalizante entre los Aesir y tiene muchos beneficios, pero hasta Thor entiende que un humano, tal vez no pueda soportarlo y el efecto en vez de favorable sea perjudicial.

Thor le mira a los ojos para hacerlo entrar en razón, y no puede encontrar la mínima señal de que Loki lo esté escuchando, sus ojos verdes están impregnados de incertidumbre, y su mandíbula revela la tensión que está sintiendo, sus ojos brillan pero no están mirando solo están ahí; abiertos viendo en dirección a Tony. El futuro rey de Asgard está desconcertado y asustado, por primera vez no puede reconocer a su hermano.

Retira las manos de los hombros del más bajo, cuando sabe que no tiene caso seguir insistiendo.

Como era de esperarse de Thor frente a este tipo de situaciones, ofrece un abrazo que su hermano no tiene el valor ni fuerzas para rechazar. Loki sube sus brazos, correspondiendo medianamente el gesto, y deja que por un momento su cabeza descanse de todo en el hombro de Thor.

El pitido robótico suena una vez y vuelve a sonar, e insistentemente se queda presente. Loki no necesita saber que está pasando, quien lo está conteniendo, o como sigue de pie, solo sabe que su cuerpo se mueve automáticamente a la camilla, para apreciar como el pulso de Tony se vuelve estable y de a poco parece recuperar los colores y la vida.

El pálido tono de su piel, entra en calor convirtiéndose en un moreno suave, su cuerpo entero parece respirar y puede ver los cambios que brotan en la superficie a través de sus poros y su cabello.

Hay un cambio que ni Loki pudo predecir, pero que ahora está visible a sus ojos.

Está a centímetros de la camilla, casi encima de Tony; viendo como la magia de la manzana dorada están inevitablemente haciendo efecto en su cuerpo.

Todo brillo alrededor del castaño desaparece, y el dios sin pensarlo desliza su mano por todo su brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca y sentir su pulso. Sus ojos escépticos como si estuviera frente a un nuevo experimento; buscan analizar todo lo que pasa frente a él: máquinas sonando, los médicos celebrando y Wanda con Thor riendo. Tony está volviendo a la vida.

Por fin se da cuenta, y acepta hasta la última gota de su locura por Tony. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él y un poco más.

Sonríe recuperando su expresión de superioridad y autosuficiencia, ignorando las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y olvidando la presencia de Thor y los demás.

Se aleja de Tony y su mirada busca la de su hermano y al encontrarla lo mira significativamente por unos momentos, como transmitiendo un "gracias" sin palabras. Thor siente una conexión real con Loki, la nostalgia y la complicidad que tenían de niños le embarga y le llena el pecho de alegría. Con esto está seguro que una parte de su hermano sigue dentro.

Los cambios que sufre Tony deben ser examinados y piden que todos se retiren. Loki alega que un dios no necesita descansar, pero entiende que solo molestara a los doctores.

Ya comprobó con su magia que el castaño no corre peligro y solo está inconsciente así que accede de todos modos y queda de pie detrás del gran ventanal viéndolos trabajar.

Se retira, desconcertando a la mayoría, ya puede ver imaginarse la cara de confusión que deben todos. Y eso le divierte riendo sonora y maliciosamente.

Loki buscó en cualquier texto que saliera sobre los humanos y la manzana dorada.

Estaba tan absorto en su investigación que no sintió el llamado de Pepper.

Al parecer todos han visto a Iron Man, pero no le molesta al contrario, sabe que Tony deseaba verlo de los primeros, así que la espera valdrá la pena. Incluso en una situación así, no se resiste en disfrutar de la desesperación y camina lentamente hacia el castaño.

Pone el primer en la habitación, llamando la atención de todos.

El círculo humano que rodea la camilla se abre dejando ver el hombre que ha renacido desde la muerte.

Aunque no estaba en sus planes, su egoísmo está plenamente satisfecho y su corazón está saltando de emoción y felicidad.

El castaño le mira presumidamente y Loki puede verlo en su mirada: Tony tiene mucho más tiempo de lo que creía para convencerle y –secretamente convencerse a sí mismo— de que tal vez lo que pasa entre ellos no es tan malo.

Tony tras recibir la manzana dorada, había rejuvenecido un par de años.

 **N/A:**

 **Espero de todo corazón que le guste el segundo capítulo, esta historia no tiene secuencia temporal, iré escribiendo las aventuras de Tony y Loki según mi imaginación. Ojalá me digan ¿qué tal les pareció? Quiero conocer sus opiniones, así que no sean tímidos y dejen reviews comentando. Ya tengo dos capítulos planeados, pero quedo abierta a sus ideas (:**


	3. Los avengers y Loki

**N/A: Hola, espero que estén muy bien, les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.**

 _El día que los avengers descubren a Loki:_

Era un día normal en la torre de los avengers, Tony había dejado atrás sus diferencias con Steve e intentaban unir al grupo de nuevo.

Solo que ahora eran más de lo normal, había un sujeto que se había traído el rubio y que aunque nadie había compartido con él antes, todos lo conocían. Sí el soldado del invierno pasaba todo el tiempo que pudiera con el rubio, adecuándose juntos a la nueva era.

Al principio no todos lo aceptaban, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, pudieron conocer más sobre James Buchaman Barnes, y no sobre el agente de Hydra. Steve aceptaba más que alegre, el entusiasmo del grupo, y se daba cuenta que su grupo de amigos era más que eso; era su familia.

Falcón y Natasha había sido los primeros en acercarse a James, pues eran los amigos más cercanos del rubio. La torre había estado casi vacía, porque todos estaban en una misión, menos Tony.

Tony investigaba sobre las gemas, por órdenes de SHIELD. Así que quedaba prácticamente solo en su Torre. Y como de costumbre iban llegando sus compañeros, de par o en par.

El castaño estaba en su habitación cuando JARVIS le informó que llegaban sus compañeros.

En su cama una figura delgada y blanca descansaba a centímetros de él.

Con cuidado impropio de él, apoyo su codo sobre la cama para mirarlo con detenimiento. A pesar de estar contemplando tranquilamente a su compañero, por dentro sus pensamientos viajaban a toda velocidad.

Si no quería levantar sospechas, lo mejor era vestirse y salir a saludar.

Muy a su pesar, tomó sus pantalones y se puso una remera negra de metallica. El camino a la cocina le pareció corto, agradeció no pensar en el final de su desastrosa presentación.

¿Cómo está el mundo por allá?— preguntó.

Déjenme adivinar...: caer como paracaída en mi torre es su nuevo Hobby—se respondió a sí mismo el inventor.

No hemos encontrado nada mejor, ya sabes, donde Steve no caemos todos—dijo la pelirroja.

Me gusta el jabón que tienen aquí— secundó Falcon a Black Widow.

Tony sonrió y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y alguna gaseosa para los demás.

Por lo menos había llegado solo Natasha y Falcón, lo que significaba que pronto llegaría el capitán junto con los otros.

Después de tanto tiempo, el agua puede hacerte mal— bromeó el moreno.

He bebido peores— respondió con sarcasmo y tomó su vaso de golpe.

Como predijo el castaño, un par de pasos, se aproximaban hacia la puerta.

Hey Tony— dijo a modo de saludo Steve acompañado del James.

El aludido miró a los llegados, y levanto la cabeza como saludo.

¿Cómo estuvo la misión?— preguntó sin importarle realmente la respuesta, cualquier tema era bueno para olvidar lo que tenía en su cama.

Bien, Bucky maneja mejor la tecnología que yo—comentó el rubio.

Hasta un niño de 5 años sabe más que ustedes— río de su ingeniosa broma.

Los niños de 5 años saben bastante para su edad— dijo una rubia de ojos azules que salió de la habitación del castaño, haciendo que Tony palideciera un segundo.

Whooo.. Steve fue el primero disculparse.

Lo siento, no quería interrumpir— un rojo rabioso, cruzó sus mejillas y junto sus piernas sobre el sillón quedando en una posición rígida.

Natasha río entretenida ante la inocencia del capitán.

Tony carraspeó incómodo y dijo la primera mentira que podrían creer sus invitados.

Bueno, Pepper y yo..

Lo entendemos, Tony— Le cortó Natasha, quien se acercó para saludar a la rubia.

Y cuando la pelirroja fue donde Pepper, Tony irremediablemente siguió todos su pasos, nervioso por la proximidad de la espía rusa, cualquier movimiento en falso, y Nat sospecharía.

Es un alivio saber que estás por aquí— Dijo Nat mientras le abrazó.

Alguien debe mantenerlo bajo control— replicó en el abrazo sacando risas en los demás.

Antes de que la rubia añadiera algo más, Tony se adelantó hacia ellas.

¿Café, baby?

Siempre— dijo mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía el anfitrión.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, Natasha hablaba con Pepper. Y los demás se reían antes los chistes de falcón.

Nadie encontraba extraño que la rubia estuviera cerca del castaño. Pero, en realidad era Tony quien vigilaba su alrededor.

Bien parece que aún podría buscar una manera, para salir bien de esto y no tener que terminar volando la mitad de la torre.

Entonces, llegó Bruce y Tony sacudió un poco los hombros, queriendo bajar la tensión que le subía hasta el cuello. Y más atrás, se escuchaba unos pasos fuertes y con un sonido en particular.

Solo un elemento causaba ese crujido en el piso. Maldijo a Odín y a todos los dioses por ponerlo en esta situación.

Una cabellera rubia hasta los hombros ondeaba junto a una capa roja.

Su risa se escuchó antes de que pudieran verlo. Hablaba animadamente con alguien.

Hey, Tony mira a quién me encontré en el camino—

Una figura alta, delgada y rubia vestida formalmente y con tacones, estaba al lado de Thor.

Pepper— dijo en un ruego casi atónito el castaño.

Todo pasó a ser silencio en un segundo. Tony jamás pensó que su suerte lo abandonaría y lo castigaría de un solo golpe.

Su piel adquirió un blanco fantasmal, y su primer instinto fue pensar en todas las posibilidades de batalla. Sintió el peligro estrellarse frente a él y por inercia llamó a su armadura.

Tony y la imagen de Pepper voltearon a la entrada, la rubia al ver a Banner retrocedió de golpe, sin pensarlo.

El primero en ver que algo estaba raro estaba pasando fue James, y sin dudar tomó el brazo de la rubia frente a Steve.

Su brazo metálico se cerró en su muñeca. Alarmando a la acompañante del castaño, quien forcejeó vanamente contra esa pieza de metal.

Natasha, Sam y Steve se pararon, tan rápido como un rayo.

Vamos a calmarnos— dijo el inventor con el sonido de su armadura acoplándose en la sala.

Suéltalo— ordenó al ex soldado del invierno.

Debes explicarnos Tony— dijo enojado Steve.

Suéltalo— repitió y puso su mano en el brazo de la rubia.

Steve bajó un brazo con suavidad, indicando que Bucky soltara el agarre.

Cuando por fin sintió su brazo libre, se puso tras de Tony.

¿Quién es ella? ¿O él?— interrogó Natasha armas en mano, lista para el ataque.

Podemos calmarnos— pidió Tony con las manos en alto.

Y asintió suavemente frente a la rubia indicando que mostrara su verdadera apariencia.

La figura frente a Tony se hizo unos milímetros más baja y su pelo rubio cambió a uno negro. Su cuerpo cambio a uno más ancho, y todas las curvas femeninas desaparecieron, dejando paso al dios nórdico.

Loki— gruño Natasha furiosa.

Hermano— añadió el rubio sorprendido.

El capitán tomó su escudo, Bruce se detuvo frente a Thor y la Pepper de verdad. Sam también se puso en posición de ataque.

Tony cerró los ojos evitando el arma que le apuntaba a la cara, y caminado hacia pelirroja habló:

Podrías sacar a Banner de aquí, le pone incómodo.-

Debería llamar a SHIELD— respondió la espía.

¡NO! —Gritó Tony crispando sus propios nervios.

Está aquí pacíficamente— continúo con voz relajada.

Thor sin mediar palabra se acercó a Loki, y lo agarró del brazo.

¿Qué haces aquí?—

Estoy con Tony, ya sabes remodelando su habitación— confeso Loki divertido.

No juegues Loki —amenazó Thor

Dime ¡tus verdaderas intenciones! Esta vez llamó a mjolhair.

Loki blanqueó los ojos, burlándose de su hermano.

Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez— Anunció Thor convencido de que Tony estaba bajo un hechizo, levantó el martillo haciéndolo girar con vueltas que cortaban el aire.

Loki diría la verdad por la razón o la fuerza.

Sin previo aviso Thor cambió la dirección de su martillo a una línea recta, dando paso a un duro golpe que terminó impactando en ¿Tony?

Muy bien, algo había fallado en el razonamiento del castaño, Thor no lastimaría a un amigo. Y sin pensarlo más, dio un paso al frente, lo que no pensó es que el rubio se movió demasiado rápido como para detener el impulso que tenía su martillo y colisionó dolorosamente en la sien del hombre de metal.

El castaño se habría cruzado en su camino, y salió lanzado varios metros atravesando las paredes.

Natasha junto a Banner evacuaron a Pepper que estaba histérica. Thor miró confundido y claramente arrepentido hacia el agujero donde estaría el hombre de metal. Y toda su rabia se dirigió a su hermano.

Pero había un halo verde en el lugar donde estaba Loki. Steve y Bucky se dispersaron para buscarlo.

¡Maldición! Gritó Steve, que vio como en un momento de descuido Loki escapó de su vista. Y aunque su primer instinto era buscar al enemigo fue tras de Tony.

¡Tony! Gritó preocupado mientras él y Bucky corrían hacia donde estaba el castaño.

Thor estaba ya con Tony y no tuvo palabras para decir.

¡Jarvis! Llama a una ambulancia, trae a Banner y comunícate con SHIELD— ordenó el capitán.

Jarvis cancela la última orden— una voz débil contrarresto el pedido del rubio.

Sí, señor Stark—le sorprendió la IA al rubio y Natasha y Bucky.

La armadura había cubierto la mayoría de su cuerpo y aunque no alcanzo a protegerse el rostro, la cabeza estaba perfectamente protegida con el casco, el cual recibió la mayoría del golpe. Sin embargo, un borde estaba hundido y la cabeza de Tony sangraba, un hilo rojo manaba desde su sien atravesando su ojo izquierdo hasta su mentón.

Iron man sentado lo que mejor que pudo con un ataque frontal, dejó que Loki retirara el casco con cuidado y fue el mismo dios que restaño la herida para después curarla con magia. Solo cuando la sangre dejó de fluir, observó a Tony a los ojos y le abrazó por el cuello, dejando que algunas palabras salieran en murmullos de sus labios.

Thor jamás pensó que vería a su hermano en el piso de rodillas y mucho menos abrazando a un humano como si fuera una criatura única y preciada. Pero lo veía.

Su vestimenta de cuero negro y verde con detalles dorados en el borde, arrugándose y arrastrándose en el piso descuidadamente, sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante cerrándose en la nuca del castaño y todo la parte superior de Loki inclinada hacia Tony.

El dios y el humano compartieron pocas palabras antes de separarse. Loki miró con furia a Thor.

Esto no te lo perdonaré Thor! ¡Nunca!—profesó el dios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rabia y se preparaba para contraatacar moviendo sus dedos en formas extrañas.

Estoy bien, solo me estoy muriendo—dijo con sarcasmo Tony, disolviendo los ánimos entre los hermanos y trayendo toda la atención sobre él.

Loki era difícil de manejar miró a todos con ira y no dejó que muchos se acercaran cuando tomó al castaño y lo teletransportó a su cama.

El señor Stark está en su habitación—avisó Jarvis, cuando todos miraban atónitos como desaparecieron entre líneas de luz.

El dios estaba inclinado sobre Tony en la cama, a la altura del rostro. No faltaba decir que los Avengers interrumpieron su beso con el hombre de metal. Todos entraron, y el primero en acercarse fue el doctor Banner para examinar a Tony.

Loki dio un chasquido antes de separarse involuntariamente y se alejó cuando Hulk iba en su dirección.

El dios vagó de un lado a otro a espaldas del doctor, todos sabían que Loki no quería a la bestia cerca de nuevo, pero había una razón para aguantar incomodidades, miradas desconfiadas y amenazas explicitas.

Y esa razón se llamaba Tony Stark.

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, es demasiado meloso y tierno. Pero no lo puedo evitar, el amor que los une, los hace correr riesgos tontos e innecesarios.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** **nanapasapa** **especialmente por dejarme su opinión y ánimos *—*/. Me envalentonan mucho 3 ¡! Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en otro.**


	4. Mentiroso mentiroso

**N/A: Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo espero lo disfruten.**

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, se sentía un poco adormilado, y desorientado. Pero, sabía que estaba en su torre.

Una rubia se acercó para abrazarlo y lagrimear en su pecho.

Lo primero que le llegó a sus sentidos fue su particular olor delicado y femenino, Pepper le besó la sien y lo abrazó tan fuerte que se sintió un poco ahogado.

Vio a Thor y Wanda en segundo plano, pero no había rastros del dios a la vista.

Después de que Pepper lo dejará libre, Thor se acercó preocupado.

― ¿Qué tal hombre de metal?―preguntó sin medir su voz.

―Bien, apaleado pero bien―respondió apenas encontró su voz.

―Por favor, que alguien me dé un trago, me siento con una resaca terrible todo el cuerpo me duele, hasta los huesos me arden.―

Todos sonrieron al ver que Tony parecía el mismo, su sentido de humor estaba intacto.

El castaño habló brevemente con los médicos, respondiendo las dudas. Y los doctores se desgastaron explicándole que no podía ingerir alcohol hasta que estuviera de alta.

―Uff..―suspiró resignado mientras aceptaba un vaso con agua.

―Señor Stark hay algo que tenemos que decirle, esperaremos que salga de la anestesia.―

El aludido cerró los ojos por unos segundos la cabeza, le daba vueltas necesitaba dormir, hasta las uñas le dolían. Tenía un ardor que le picaba todo el cuerpo.

―Sí, podemos ver los detalles más tarde―dijo agitando una mano para pausar la conversación médica, sus hombros decayeron. Se veía agotado.

―Hay que dejarlo descansar, será mejor si nos retiramos―aconsejaron los expertos.

―Tony, estaré afuera―dijo Pepper antes de darle otro beso esta vez en la mejilla.

―Todo salió bien, los demás no podrán creerlo―agregó Wanda sacándose los guantes.

―Traeré esa cerveza de mi mundo para celebrar―le prometió Thor ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la rubia.

―Pero primero debes recuperarte― corrigió bajo la atenta mirada de la Ceo.

―Hmmp… ―carraspeó Tony mirando a todos.

Miró a Thor casi con la pregunta en los ojos.

―Tu hermano…

―Aquí estoy―le interrumpió Loki desde la puerta, poniendo un pie en la habitación.

El círculo humano se abrió, todos vieron al dios acercándose.

Era tiempo de salir de allí. Desfilaron hacia la puerta pasando por el lado del dios, Pepper abrazó repentinamente a Loki, susurrando un "gracias" en su oído antes de salir, sin dejar tiempo para que este rechazara el gesto.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron con sorpresa, Pepper había aceptado a Loki, pero eso no significaba que eran amigos. Por eso fue tan extraño que la rubia se abalanzará al dios, con cariño suficiente para un abrazo.

El castaño levantó una ceja, y ladeo la cabeza esperando una explicación.

Cuando el dios se acercó, los ojos de Tony brillaron fascinados por el dios, Loki parecía más calmado y destellaba un aura de alegría apenas imperceptible. Pero cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca como lo estaba Tony, vería que sus ojos verdes lo contemplaban agradecido y atentos. Como registrando toda su figura con adoración.

Sus labios delgados se curvaron con cariño. El castaño lucía cansado, pero vivo.

―Entonces, ¿vas por mi secretaria?―

―No es esa la técnica usada en Midgard―

― ¿Así que todo es por mi empresa?, ¿solo negocios eh?―

―Tal vez deba empezar por el dueño―respondió siempre mirando los ojos brillantes café.

Y dicho esto, Loki bajó lo suficiente para juntar sus labios. No quería presionar más allá, y le besó lento y superficial.

Una vez que se separaron, Tony lo retuvo con el mínimo de fuerza, tomando su antebrazo.

―Sabes, puedes irte a la segura―le dijo invitándolo a volver.

El dios no necesita otro llamado.

Ignora por completo su condición de convaleciente, y borra todas las palabras dichas.

Busca sus labios, y con cautela provoca a Tony para que los abra, la lengua de Tony se encuentra con la suya, y se entrelazan con afecto. El dios, percibe un leve sabor a analgésico y otras sustancias que desconoce. Pero, no podría importarle menos. Todo lo que le importa, está allí besándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Y el responde como corresponde. Sella sus labios con dos besos más antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?―

―Me quema el cuerpo, ¿es normal?―

―No tanto, pero todo está estable―

―Hay algo que debo decirte―

―Mmm?…―le incita el castaño para que continue.

―Pasó algo que estaba fuera de mis planes―empieza a confesar Loki mirando a cualquier parte menos los ojos de Tony.

―¿Estás bien?― le replica asustado.

―Sí, eres tú Anthony― El castaño se remueve incómodo sabiendo que su nombre completo significa algo serio.

Loki Inhala tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. Entonces, Iron man le mira asintiendo animándolo para que hable.

―Tu corazón dejó de funcionar, cuando terminamos la operación. Te proporcione un poco de manzana dorada mediante mi magia. Tu pulso volvió y ahora estás estable y sin daños o secuelas. Sin embargo, sufriste algunos cambios inesperados.

― ¿Algo como qué?― insiste Tony. No puede sentir nada diferente solo: un ardor general y el sueño inmenso de la anestesia.

Los ojos del dios dudaron antes de volver a mirarlo, respira hondo y lo suelta.

―La metralla no fue lo único que saque de tu cuerpo, también te quité algunos años.

― ¿uh?― dijo confundido el castaño, no entendía lo que quería decirle.

― ¿Quitar años, como rejuvenecer? ―Por primera vez Tony empezó a examinarse, miró sus manos, sus brazos, toco su rostro, estiró sus piernas.

Había algo extraño en su piel, no tenía tanto bello como recordaba, la textura era más suave, se frotó los brazos se tocó el torso, cerciorándose que aún tenía su Arc.

―¿Estoy más apuesto?― alzó las cejas seductoramente.

―Un poco, ni se nota―mintió sin dudar.

―¿Seguro? ― dijo mientras se ponía de costado con dificultad y se apoyaba sobre su brazo izquierdo mirándolo con picardía.

Loki río ante su estupidez.

El castaño vestido solo con una gran bata celeste que lo cubría hasta las rodillas. En esa posición lo hacía ver ridículo, pero Loki solo porque se trataba de Tony lo encontraba sensual, incluso si el humano se vestía con harapos. El castaño en su forma jovial resaltaba sus rasgos, su nariz un poquito más elevada, su rostro sin arrugas bajos los ojos, o marcas de cansancio, su frente más estirada y lisa. Y desde el cuello hacia abajo todo era obsceno.

Bueno, no en ese sentido y con la bata puesta, pero bajo ella se delineaba su abdomen más tonificado, su pecho más grueso, sus brazos más voluptuosos sus muslos más marcados y sus piernas más contorneadas. Y su trasero, que Odín y todos los dioses cuidaran su trasero, Tony podría reclamar mil veces más ser el soltero más codiciado en la ciudad. Su retaguardia era un llamativo bulto formado por dos suaves esferas que se alzaban desde el final de la columna vertebral siguiendo su forma curvilínea hasta terminar en el comienzo de sus piernas.

Loki no le molestaba estar abajo, pero de solo pensar que podría reclamar ese cuerpo le tenía fascinado. De solo pensarlo sus labios se secaron, y los humedeció inconscientemente, gesto que Tony recogió divertido.

―100% de mortalidad― agregó el castaño mientras se señalaba así mismo de arriba abajo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

―Interesante― dijo guardando la risa detrás de sus labios.

Se miraron unos minutos, y todo lo demás perdió significado.

Loki nunca estuvo más agradecido de su magia y de Asgard que ahora, gracias a ello; tenía a Tony sano y salvo y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron cristalinos con amargura cuando recordó que pudo haber sido diferente.

Tony lo miró descubriendo el miedo asomándose en sus ojos, tomó su mano y le susurró:

―Te voy a joder hasta que me muera. ―

―Más te vale―respondió apretando su mano y afianzando su amenaza mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Loki lo besó por última vez y recitó un hechizo para que Tony durmiera.

Pasaron dos días y la mayoría de los Avengers había visitado a Tony, todos menos Steve y Bucky.

Steve y Bucky era enviado constantemente a misiones sin descanso, y el capitán ya estaba cansado de ser tratado como idiota.

―Steve― dijo mientras este se empezaba a despojar de las armas.

―No, Bucky debo ir― debatió mientras tiraba de su comunicador.

―Pero la misión… ―repitió el castaño.

―Debo ir Bucky –le interrumpió.

―Lo sé –fue lo último que dijo james antes de dejar sus implementos y acompañarlo.

El capitán dejó a Fury gritando en el comunicador, y se dirigió con Bucky a la Torre de Stark.

Cuando llegó hacia los pisos superiores. Todo parecía normal. Pero no se esperaba encontrar a Thor allí.

―Thor―

―Steve?!―saltó el rubio en su puesto. No sabía si aún podía Steve saber la verdad.

Bastó una mirada para que Steve uniera las cosas en su cabeza. Si Thor estaba allí, lo más seguro que es estuviera Loki también. Caminó evitando la charla que el dios del rayo le ofrecía.

Miró hacia todos lados.

―Sé que tu hermano está aquí― dictó convincente. Llámenlo el sexto sentido del super soldado, porque el rubio intuía la presencia de Loki en la cara de su hermano.

―Steve, debes escucharme primero― Se acercó el dios asgardiano tratando de frenar su búsqueda.

― ¡Dejen de tratarme como un estúpido! Alzó la voz.

― ¡Sé algo pasa con Tony y necesito saber qué es! –Soltó enojado y con la sinceridad estallando en su voz.

Una puerta se abrió lentamente y una silueta salió de ella.

―Como no hagan silencio, les coseré los labios―amenazó una voz conocida.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a su hermano acompañado. Exhaló sorprendido cuando vislumbró la figura del super soldado y el soldado del invierno. No importaba lo mucho que se quejé Steve de Tony, el rubio estaba notablemente preocupado y exigiendo respuestas. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Loki, ambos más allá de sus riñas se apreciaban y se preocupaban por el otro.

―Tú – dijo acusadoramente mientras se acercaba a Loki desafiante y sacando su escudo.

―Mmmh..ja… rió con burla ante el aura intimidante del capitán.

Steve tomó a Loki de la solapa y lo levantó apenas unos centímetros, maldiciendo la fuerza del dios.

― ¡Habla!― Le imputó.

―Ya terminé con él. ―dijo Loki escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado y mirándolo con aires de superioridad haciendo más notoria la diferencia entre ellos.

―Ve si puedes reconocerlo. ―añadió con tono burlesco y riendo al final, despreciando la preocupación genuina que se reflejaban en los ojos azules.

Loki le encanta jugar con las emociones de los demás. Sobre todo cuando son sinceras y puede verlos cambiar y explotar amargamente en solo segundos. Los humanos eran tan entretenidos; tan sensibles y al mismo tiempo tan temperamentales.

Steve bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, soltó a Loki y levantó un brazo ya con escudo en mano listo para el ataque.

―Suficiente Loki―pronunció una voz que frenó los movimientos del capitán.

 **N/A:Hola ¿cómo están? Lamento haber tardado tanto. De verdad que me escasea el tiempo. Espero que les guste el capítulo 4. Loki no puede evitar divertirse a costa de los humanos, y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, es un desgraciado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~3―.**

Respondiendo reviews:

 **Nanapasapa** : Muchas gracias por comentar cada capítulo, me anima mucho para seguir. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **Guest** : Ambos son divas, de hecho creo que algo que los atrajo de ambos. Gracias por comentar me alegra saber que dejé esa impresión 3. Espero te guste la actualización.


	5. Durmiendo con el enemigo

**N/A: Hola, realmente estuve días tratando de hacer este capítulo y pasaron muchas cosas que me impedían avanzar. Bueno ahora con la historia, espero les guste intenté ceñirme a las personalidades de todos los personajes, ojalá se note el esfuerzo y les advierto que se preparen porque las cosas se pondrán ¿un poco candentes? Espero lo disfruten. Nos vemos más abajo.**

¿No era como siempre?

El hermano mayor salvando al menor.

Thor apareció y detuvo al capitán.

La fiereza de toda america irradiaba de sus ojos azules, sus cejas fuertemente arrugadas, y la mandíbula apretada solo lo hacían parecer más enojado.

Thor devolvió la vista sin inmutarse, había que ser más que un super soldado para intimidarlo.

―Explicate!- Bufó con rabia mirando a Loki.

Loki sonrió en respuesta con la diversión bailándole en sus ojos.

―Adelante, capitán vaya a verlo por sí mismo— respondió con sorna mientras pasaba de largo ignorando a los humanos.

Steve y Bucky se apresuraron por la puerta de donde había salido el dios.

La habitación había sido convertida en una sala médica. Había tres máquinas que registraban todo los signos vitales del castaño. Las paredes seguían siendo beige, lo que combinaba con las sábanas blancas y el ambiente pacifico que allí había. Lo que vio Steve lo dejo sin palabras.

Se acercó a la camilla con rapidez y en silencio.

En la camilla frente a ellos había una versión joven de Tony. Claramente tenían los mismos rasgos, la misma frente, los mismos ojos, la nariz más respingada, menos arrugas o signos de cansancio era como casi la versión más joven del mismo.

Era Tony, pero no podía ser posible.

Cómo podía pasar esto se preguntó mentalmente Steve.

Después de tener dioses nórdicos en la tierra, y un ataque alienígena, Steve pensó que ya no habrían cosas que lo sorprendieran. Y allí estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y pensando a toda máquina cómo diablos pasó eso.

Intentaba comparar la imagen mental que tenía del antiguo Tony con el actual, y todos los aspectos coincidían. A menos que fuera otro engaño de Loki y el Tony real estuviera oculto.

Dispuesto a comprobar sus sospechas, tomó con una mano temblorosa la sábana blanca que cubría desde el cuello para abajo al castaño. Loki podría hacer humanos, o transfórmalos, pero había algo que no podría reproducir de Tony y estaba listo para verificarlo.

Sujeto con suavidad la sabana de algodón y la levantó para mirar debajo de ella. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio la luz de reactor iluminando la tela celeste de la bata.

Por inercia tocó la superficie, encontrándola fría y pulsando energía palpable desde su interior. Tanteo un poco más como si su cuerpo mutado podría detectar alguna clase de magia, mas no sintió nada extraño. Solo la gran cantidad de años que le habían quitado.

A la luz de los hechos, Tony parecía estable y sano, sin embargo eso no quitaba que Steve demandará una buen explicación de cómo demonios había pasado eso.

Retiró la mano del electromagneto y volvió a cubrirlo como estaba.

Miró a Bucky y juntos salieron de la habitación para escuchar a Thor y a su hermano, que los esperaban en el living.

―La señorita Pepper está aquí— anunció Friday.

El super soldado inconscientemente soltó un suspiro, cuando escuchó que venía alguien de su confianza.

Los tacones se escuchaban haciendo eco en el piso la rubia de traje formal, salió del ascensor. Su perfecto pelo dorado recogido en una cola, y sus labios pintados perfectamente con un rojo intenso, hacían resaltar sus claros ojos azules.

Saludó a Steve, este le abrazó como de costumbre. Y se sentó con Loki y Thor, justo en los sillones frente al capitán y James.

—Estará tan feliz de verte, aunque no lo demuestre. —

— Loki sugirió hacer un pequeño favor a tony. Y capitán no crea que lo pensamos a la ligera, esto fue algo que se discutió por días—. Empezó a hablar Pepper.

—¿Qué favor? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¿La tierra quizás? — Preguntó perspicaz.

— Había perdido el interés en ella, pero ya que insistes— dijo Loki mirándose las uñas creo que por un amigo de Tony podría considerarlo.

A lo que Steve respiró profundo y pesado, el dios no se cansaba de molestarlo.

Thor miró seriamente a su hermano advirtiéndolo que parara sus provocaciones. Tener peleas innecesarias, no era bueno para nadie. Y menos tentando la suerte cuando el capitán estaba tenso e impaciente, sin ningún humor para recibir bromas.

Loki que había estado en el sillón mirándose el pelo o las uñas, totalmente despreocupado de la presencia de los super soldados. Se irguió hacia adelante, y juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, por primera vez luciendo listo para conversar.

Pero pasó unos minutos y sus labios permanecieron sellados, solo estirándose para formar una leve sonrisa mirando arrogantemente a Steve.

El rubio movió sus manos y una pierna, listo para pararse. La rubia continúo:

―Tony decidió retirarse la metralla con la ayuda de Loki— agregó tan rápido para evitar que Steve se parase. —Sé que tú no confías en Loki, pero esa fue la decisión de Tony.

―¿Y si es una trampa? ¿O está bajo un hechizo? — Replicó con dureza.

―Wanda y yo estuvimos presente en la operación. No hubo nada extraño, excepto.— Dijo Thor.

―¿Excepto qué? —Repitió Steve acusadoramente.

―Tony murió y Loki lo revivió.— Finalizó la rubia oprimiendo un par de lágrimas—

La explicación siguió saliendo de los labios rojos sin embargo el capitán había dejado de escuchar.

La muerte de Tony lo descolocó, se sintió devastado.

Parecía como si otra vez el destino, se estaba riendo en su cara. Tony había muerto y una vez más en una situación crucial había estado ausente. Sin poder evitarlo su mente le trajo recuerdos dolorosos.

Cuando Buck quedó a merced de Hydra, no pudo hacer nada. Ahora que Tony quedó en manos de Loki tampoco estuvo ahí; nunca podía salvarlos. La impotencia le subió por la garganta, cerrando su mandíbula. ¡Ser un super soldado no le había servido para nada!

Quiso calmarse y pensar que tal vez Loki no era Hydra tal vez era peor pensó para sus adentros, y sin quererlo se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que un hilillo de sangre empezó a deslizarse por su cara hasta descender por su mentón.

Bucky lo movió con un brazo y le entregó un pañuelo para evitar que se manchara.

Se paró tan rápido como pudo y caminó hasta el umbral de la habitación donde estaba Tony para observarlo.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas convencerse que su pánico era momentáneo y solo una falsa alarma. Quiso creer que el dios era sincero y desinteresado, pero simplemente no podía.

 _No dejaré que Loki te utilice Tony. No lo dejaré_ se prometió mientras veía descansar al castaño.

Habían pasado varios días. Y Steve iba todos los días a ver a Tony sin falta.

Incluso rechazaba misiones largas, para poder disponer de más tiempo en la torre. A diferencia de los demás que se pasaban casualmente a pasar el rato y saludar en su tiempo libre.

Steve habló con cada integrante, solo para estar seguros de que no estaban hechizados; Wanda y Thor intentaban persuadir al rubio que el dios lo había hecho sin segundas intenciones. Hasta Natasha la espía más desconfiada parecía que no le tomaba el peso al asunto.

El capitán no quería bajar las defensas frente a la posible amenaza, Loki a su juicio era una amenaza caminante. Por ahora no había nada que pusiera a Loki al descubierto, así buscaría algo para desenmascararlo y salvar a Tony a tiempo.

No entendía porque nadie además de Bucky, podía ver que Tony estaba jugando con todos ellos.

El rubio pasó largas horas en la torre Stark, y Loki parecía incomodo con ello, no tenía la libertad de hacer nada tranquilo. La insistente mirada azul del capitán lo seguía a todas partes y cuando lo perdía de vista le preguntaba a Friday donde y qué estaba haciendo. Sabiendo que era el centro de atención, Loki hacía un clon y después de ser observado por horas por los soldados lo hacía desaparecer frente a sus ojos, dejándolos como estúpidos.

Steve defendería al castaño aunque tuviera que estar vigilando cada segundo al dios.

Bucky acompañaba fielmente a Steve y se maravillaba con cada aparato tecnológico encontrado allí. Juntos observaban cada paso del dios, e intentaban descifrar su estrategia. Sin embargo, no conseguían nada, no hacía nada sospechoso.

El dios pasaba las tardes fuera de la torre, o días enteros leyendo en un sillón que había teletransportado a la habitación de Tony.

Después de dos semanas los doctores habían retirado las máquinas del cuerpo del Tony. Y le dieron libertad para moverse por el piso, con la indicación que no hiciera esfuerzos físicos innecesarios, nada que pudiera alterar su cuerpo. Aún estaban investigando, la evolución y la adaptación a los nuevos cambios. Solo lo dejaron salir de la camilla con un brazalete que marcaba sus signos vitales y los graficaba en un pequeño monitor, cuyo aparato había quedado en el control de Steve.

Tony lo primero que hizo fue darse un largo baño, cambiar sus camisón celeste por una camiseta de metal y unos pantalones de tela negro. Lo segundo fue ir a tomar un buen café, y encontró al rubio en la cocina.

―¿Tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones?— Habló Tony— no estás aceptando misiones.

―Estoy aquí por ti, no me dijiste nada—le reprochó poniendo su mano sobre su mentón mirándolo irritado.

―Sabía que te opondrías. Admito que Loki tiene sus defectos y un pasado, y agradezco tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que no estoy hechizado o haciéndole armas nucleares.— respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

―No puedo fiarme Tony trato de entenderlo, pero no puedo. Esto que tienes con Loki, puede ser peligroso.- Steve estaba reacio a creer que Loki era un ser nuevo y lleno de bondad.

― ¿Peligroso? Como traer al ex soldado del invierno a la torre. —Dijo Tony dando un golpe bajo al rubio— Sé que hay muchas cosas que no podemos aclarar o simplemente explicar cap.

―Sin embargo, aquí estamos durmiendo con el enemigo— Añadió el castaño, dejando al rubio fastidiado porque Tony tenía razón la maldita razón.

―Loki no dejará de ser el dios de las travesuras, y Bucky tampoco puede deshacerse del soldado del invierno, pero ambos estamos apostando que son diferentes ahora.- Tony hablaba tan rápido al tiempo que su mente seguía argumentando de manera sólida.

Steve había olvidado que Tony no solo era un genio de robótica. Y deseo ser tan bueno con las palabras como él. Cuando por fin iba a rebatir Stark lo interrumpió:

―Dejemos que sea una apuesta justa— finalizó.

El rubio reflexionó cada palabra y tras exhalar hondo murmuró:

―De acuerdo. — mintió porque no tenía forma de ganar una discusión con Bucky entre medio.

Además si lo miraba de manera objetiva, puede que el genio tuviera razón. Y debiera darle una oportunidad al dios, al igual como se la estaba dando Tony a Bucky. Solo estaba pidiendo la misma comprensión que él le estaba dando.

Tony se paró y fue por otra taza de café para el rubio. Se acercó a Steve y la puso en frente de él, tomó un hombro y apoyó su cabeza ligeramente en el para susurrar un inaudible ´´gracias´´.

Friday le había dicho que Steve estuvo todos los días, vigilando a Loki y pendiente de su estado. Puede que fuera una patada en el estómago y más pesado que el lunes en la mañana, pero sin dudas, el rubio era el mejor amigo y compañero que pudiera tener. Y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con sus creencias antiguas, o su personalidad anticuada, no podía negar que apreciaba y admiraba la preocupación del capitán.

Esa tarde vieron una película, y pidieron pizza. Tony estaba al medio, a su lado en la esquina del sofá Loki, y al otro tenía al capitán y Bucky. Steve estaba tenso al principio empero cuando la pantalla plana se iluminó y la se metió en la historia, se relajó disfrutando de una gran tarde.

Bucky y él, reían de cosas tan extrañas. A veces se murmuraban al oído y se sonreían entre sí.

Tony rodó los ojos, porque los encontraba asquerosamente melosos. Se notaban que se abstenían de tomarse las manos.

Pepper llegó rompiendo el ambiente íntimo que tenían. Tony se paró para saludarla, siendo recibido con un gran y largo abrazo, era la primera vez que la rubia lo veía de pie.

Lo besó muchas veces en la mejillas dejando una sombras rojas en ellas. Y después empezó a saludar a los demás.

―Por favor, traten de no discutir— le pidió a Steve.

―Los tendré en la mira— respondió Bucky, sacando una sonrisa de la rubia.

―Gracias— agradeció quedando en medio de ambos, y acercándose para darles un abrazo grupal.

―Capitán el director Fury está en la línea de espera— anunció Friday, Steve y Bucky se despidieron para atender el llamado de Shield, y dejarlos descansar.

La rubia se abalanzó sobre Tony, explicando algunos papeles que tenía en las manos y pidiéndole consejos.

Estuvo como máximo una hora hablando con el castaño en la mesa de la sala, mientras Loki veía otra película en el sillón.

—Lamento haber venido con trabajo en las manos.— se disculpó mirando a Tony a y Loki.

—No se puede evitar— dijo Loki. —Ven cuando quieras, eres la única que eres bienvenida— agregó sacando una sonrisa en la rubia.

—Eres terrible— respondió bromeando y Loki se sintió alabado y orgulloso.

Después de ver a la rubia entrar al ascensor.

El ambiente del living cambió, se miraron y el aire se había electrificado. Había demasiado deseo entre ellos.

Tony caminó hacia Loki con una mirada fija en su cuerpo. Y sin previo aviso le besó, gesto que el otro correspondió tomándolo de la cintura.

Sentir al castaño entre sus brazos, fue una delicia después de tantos días de tenerlo lejos. Loki prueba sus labios, disfrutando lo que era tenerlo para él solo, mueve sus labios suave y lentamente explorando la boca del científico a consciencia.

Tony enreda su lengua con la suya, dándole pequeños escalofríos que se lo sacudían exquisitamente en su interior.

Ambos han cerrado los ojos y se deleitan entre besos mientras acarician el cuerpo del otro.

Tony alcanza la espalda de Loki trazando sus manos sin dirección alguna, solo explorando la figura al tacto, había extrañado tanto, tocarlo, sentirlo. Saberlo cerca. Loki no puede hacer más que imitarlo, y decide colar sus manos bajo la playera y tocar su piel desnuda.

Recorre sus abdominales y sigue subiendo hasta alcanzar sus pectorales, donde los tantea y puede sentir los músculos firmes bajo sus palmas. Sigue tocando, pasando por el reactor superficialmente y sigue hasta los costados, hasta perderse en su espalda y rastrea con presión suficiente para notar con detalle cada vertebra desde la base del cuello hasta el final de la espina dorsal.

Tony suspira ante los toques del dios, y no puede evitar soltar un gemido cuando este le besa el cuello, y lo succiona justo después. E inmediatamente respirar en él, enfriando la humedad que ha dejado en su piel.

Loki necesita registrar nuevamente todo del multimillonario, su aroma su forma su color su olor, sus sonidos, su textura: todo.

No sabe lo mucho que lo ha extrañado hasta que siente la necesidad imperante y urgente de allanar todo su ser desde la médula de sus huesos hasta la última célula regenerada.

Sigue en su cuello aspirando la fragancia que emite su piel, sus ojos verdes se cierran con fuerza cuando siente una mano bajar hasta sus caderas y enterrarse entre sus muslos.

Está demasiado agitado a estas alturas como para intentar controlar su deseo, y sabe que si deja pasar más tiempo, después no podrá detenerse. La abstinencia lo está matando, y muy a su pesar toma la mano de Tony, subiéndola hasta una zona segura.

Aún con sus manos puestas en él, los teletransporta hasta su habitación.

La recámara tiene una gran cama tamaño King; en el centro un par de lámparas a los costados, justo encima de los veladores. Y una gran ventana que ocupa toda la pared dando una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

Las sábanas están lisas, dejando ver que todo está perfectamente ordenado. Loki no ha pasado mucho allí, no tiene sentido sin Tony.

Pero, ahora parece que la gran habitación se vuelve llena de vida cuando están ambos, y la cama parece el sitio ideal para dejarse llevar.

Tony ansiosamente vuelve por sus labios, esta vez tomándolo del pelo negro y pasando los dedos a través de sus hebras. Se deja llevar entre las sensaciones y casi olvida que debe detenerse.

Lo guía hasta la cama, y el castaño lo sigue incondicional gateando sobre él, el dios sonríe al verlo encima, la visión le trae muchas imágenes a su memoria.

Loki no hace más que estirar su brazo derecho y acariciar el rostro para después bajar su nuca y volverlo a besar.

Las manos del genio vagan sobre su ropa arremolinando su playera hasta sus hombros. No se resiste y jadea cuando Tony cierra sus labios sobre su torso y succiona.

El castaño lo mira con una sonrisa coqueta como diciendo "y eso que recién estoy empezando" y le guiña un ojo, a lo que el dios lo mira intensamente lleno de deseo.

Loki lo atrae hacia abajo haciendo que el castaño se recueste completamente sobre él. Y dándole un último beso, susurra un hechizo y el humano cae dormido entre sus brazos.

Necesita que Tony esté bien repuesto para las cosas que tiene en mente. Y planea darle la bienvenida en grande, pues se dará la larga tarea de reestrenar ese cuerpo.

El pelinegro tomó con cuidado a Tony, abrió las sábanas con magia y arropó al humano. Se cambió de ropa, y se acostó a su lado mirando al multimillonario de perfil. No quiso pensar, en todo lo que significaba la persona que yacía a su lado, así que se arrastró bajo las sábanas hasta topar con el calor del mortal y cerró los ojos dejando que la sensación burbujeante en su pecho lo envolviera.

 **/Al otro día/**

El primero en despertar es Tony, y se dedica un largo rato a observar dormir al dios, mira cada detalle y toma muchas fotos mentales, de hecho alcanza su teléfono y le saca algunas.

Puede ver su fina y respingada nariz trabajando silenciosamente, sus ojos cerrados, y sus delgados labios cerrados. No se aguanta y le da un corto beso en ellos, el dios se remueve pero no se despierta. Tony sale de la cama con cautela hasta el baño.

El agua se siente tan bien en su piel, cientos de gotas chocan contra su cuerpo. Se siente renacer entre la cálida lluvia que lo baña, toma un poco de shampoo y lo revuelve en su cabello, creando espuma en el proceso.

Esparce el jabón frotando todas las superficies, y cuando baja hacia sus caderas inevitablemente roza su miembro al limpiarlo. Su mente arroja la imagen de Loki al instante, y trata de controlarse así que aumenta el agua fría y respira hondo mientras intenta pensar en otra cosa. No puede masturbarse como un crío cuando tiene al dios en su cama, lo hará pagar por haberlo cortado los ánimos. Termina su ducha y termina de asearse. No se molesta en ponerse ropa y sale del baño con una toalla envueltas en sus caderas.

Loki está recostado en la cama, mirándolo con picardía. Sus ojos lo atraviesan como un potente láser. Puedo sentirlo, no necesita voltear a verlo para saberlo. Y caprichosamente lo ignora y se pasea hasta el closet donde se queda varado eligiendo su atuendo.

Está corriendo los colgadores, cuando siente unas manos acariciando sus costados. Empiezan tocando sus costillas, y volteándolo hacía él.

Por fin sus ojos se encuentran, verde contra café, la pasión está fluyendo en su mirada.

Loki lo se acerca para besarlo y el castaño le tapa la boca con una mano.

El rechazo lo toma por sorpresa, pero eso no resta su deseo.

―Me dormiste ayer— dice Tony con reproche y fingido enojo.

Loki corre su cara liberando sus labios, y toma sus manos entre las propias. Libre de barreras, vuelve a sus labios, esta vez Tony lo recibe gustoso y ambos abren sus labios necesitados. Sus lenguas luchan sin cansancio, se frotan, se succionan y es Tony que lo muerde por haberlo besado sin permiso. No tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para cortar el beso.

Loki se aleja y en vez de enojarse sonríe entusiasmado con su rabia. El castaño succiona su labio inferior y lo muerde un poco antes de meter su lengua y seguir la batalla.

Tony es quién lleva el control ahora y empieza tirar de su ropa. La pálida y blanca piel de su torso queda descubierta y a merced de sus manos.

Ambos retroceden hasta la cama entre besos y toques sensuales, Loki muerde su cuello y vuelve a respirar desde ahí.

El dios siente la cama tras sus rodillas, y se voltea para subir y quedar en el centro. Tony le sigue una vez más, le seguiría hasta el infierno. Aquellos ojos verdes prometen cosas que harían suplicar al diablo.

Gatea hasta quedar sobre su regazo, pone sus piernas a cada lado y sus rodillas tocan las sabanas, no puede pensar mucho en las arrugas que se han formado alrededor, cuando algo duro está tocando su trasero llamando su atención.

No se queja del bulto que busca erguirse bajo su peso, pero le desespera la ropa que les corta el contacto. Se levanta un poco y toma el borde de la prenda y la jala con urgencia, liberando el cuerpo ajeno.

Se queda allí contemplando al dios, completamente a su gusto.

Los ojos verdes lo miran ansiosos sus labios normalmente carmín están mojados y rojos, su pelo negro está desparramado alrededor de su rostro haciendo más notorio el blanco marfil de su piel, sus mejillas están bañadas por un suave rosa pálido. Sus brazos reposan sobre el colchón, sus pectorales suben y bajan agitados. El muy maldito tiene un cuerpo de dioses, sus abdominales no son grandes pero está bien marcadas, y sus piernas están bien tonificadas, y obvio su vista se congela en el largo miembro erguido que apunta hacia arriba.

Su sangre hierve ante la imagen, necesita aplacar el calor que le quema cada vez que ve el cuerpo desnudo del dios.

Baja quedando a la altura justa para que sus miembros se rocen ante cualquier movimiento, Loki lo besa demandante y arrastra sus uñas en su espalda.

Se mueve probando el nivel de fricción, y la sensación es tan placentera que un jadeo sale de sus labios. Loki gime ante sus constantes movimiento de caderas, una mano blanca se posa en la cadera del millonario para afianzar el agarre.

Es increíble como la toalla blanca se mantiene en sus caderas todavía. Se mueve más rápido viendo como movimiento amenaza su caída.

Y se pregunta si puede hacer que Loki se corra antes de que caiga. Retira una mano de la cama, y la lleva hacia el sur, tocando sus abdominales y apretando el muslo antes de perderlo bajo su toalla. Para encontrar el falo ajeno, caliente y húmedo.

Loki gime fuerte al tiempo que Tony empieza a masajearlo con maestría. Parece que podrá ganar su apuesta mental, su toalla se está soltando al menor movimiento.

Mientras su mano trabaja entre las sombras, se dedica a ver la expresión de placer que tiene el dios, llega a arquearse ante sus toques.

Calcula que está muy cerca de los límites de Loki, lo sabe porque es el mismo que empieza a mover sus caderas al compás con su mano.

Percibe un ligero temblor bajo su cuerpo, está tan cerca. La respiración del pelinegro se hace errática, sus gemidos se vuelven cortos y rápidos. Aumenta la velocidad en su mano provocando que otro temblor estremezca las piernas bajo su cuerpo.

Loki encoge sus manos, empuñando las sábanas. Tony tiene su mirada clavada en su rostro no quiere perderse nada del gran espectáculo que ha tenido el placer de montar.

Cierra más su mano, ciñéndose a la delgada piel que tiene entre su palma.

Y algo sucede, una puerta se abre de golpe y un ruido lo obliga a interrumpir de sus actividades.

Escucha una voz que grita, pero no entiende ninguna palabra.

Le cuesta redireccionar su atención y toma unos segundos para girar su cabeza.

Su cara se arruga y bufa disgustado, cuando encuentra a Steve en la puerta con el escudo aun balanceándose en sus pies.

¿Qué demonios hace irrumpiendo en un momento como ese? piensa el castaño enojado y sorprendido.

El rubio no sabe dónde que hacer o qué decir, está tan impactados como ellos. El sonido metálico del escudo repiqueteando sobre el piso, es lo único que se escucha.

Steve; había reunido a todos los Avengers para ir a darle la bienvenida a Tony, pero cuando estaban a una cuadra, el pequeño monitor empezó a sonar, graficando los signos vitales alterados. Steve se adelantó como si hubiera descubierto la última base de Hydra y subió las escaleras como relámpago.

Gritó "Tony" varias veces y no recibió respuestas, así que sin más abrió la puerta para encontrárselos en plena intimidad.

Steve escuchó una voz desde su comunicador, sacándolo de su petrificación.

—Bucky, yo… Ellos… no vengan —dice Steve sin poder hilar las ideas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa con Tony? -La voz del sargento se escucha preocupada y acelerada. —voy a subir—

—No— grita Steve muerto de vergüenza sus mejillas se encienden cuando por fin asimila lo que está pasando.

—No suban— agrega y corta.

Steve fija su mirada en el escudo, lo recoge y se cubre el rostro.

—Capitán venga no sea tímido— le invita el dios sin pudor desde la cama aún con la respiración cortada.

Agradece sus reflejos, porque soltó el escudo de la impresión pero alcanzó a atraparlo.

—Volveremos más tarde— es lo último que dice antes de tomar el control de su cuerpo y salir rápido de allí. Cierra la puerta sin delicadeza y corre hacia el ascensor apretando el botón repetidamente, la puerta se abre revelando a Bucky en el, Steve lo jala del brazo rojo hasta las orejas y presiona el botón para ir al primer piso.

—Quise avisarle señor, pero usted bloqueo todos mis comunicados. -Dijo Friday.

—Cuando esté en esto, solo bloquea los accesos y avísame, gracias — dijo sarcásticamente Tony. A él no le daba vergüenza, pero si estaba cabreadísimo por ser interrumpidos.

El dios inhaló pesadamente y lo miró con ojos ardientes, clamando deseo o revancha. Quizás ambas cosas.

Llevó una mano hacía el borde la toalla que estaba cubriendo escasamente la desnudez del castaño. Tiró de ella con el menor esfuerzo, ayudándola a caer.

Tony sintió el aire caliente golpeando todo su cuerpo, y una sonrisa obscena se formó en sus labios.

―¿Dónde estábamos?— preguntó Loki con lujuria.

 **N/A: Bueno espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Les pido que sean gentiles conmigo, soy nueva haciendo este tipo de escenas. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Steve podrá volver a ver a Tony sin ponerse rojo? ¿Le contará al grupo que estaban algo ocupados? ¿Loki se habrá ganado la aprobación de Steve? Si les gusta algo, o tienen más ideas o, siéntanse libre de comentar. Yo feliz de saber sus opiniones, un gran abrazo. Nos leemos.**


	6. La espera de Steve

**N/A: Han pasado 84 años pero aquí traigo el capítulo 6, en resumen es pura porno, por eso me costó estar conforme con el resultado, espero lo disfruten nos vemos abajo.**

—Quise avisarle señor, pero usted bloqueo todos mis comunicados. -Dijo Friday.

—Cuando esté en esto, solo bloquea los accesos y avísame, gracias — dijo sarcásticamente Tony. A él no le daba vergüenza, pero si estaba cabreadísimo por ser interrumpidos.

El dios inhaló pesadamente y lo miró con ojos ardientes, clamando deseo o revancha. Quizás ambas cosas.

Llevó una mano hacía el borde la toalla que estaba cubriendo escasamente la desnudez del castaño. Tiró de ella con el menor esfuerzo, ayudándola a caer.

Tony sintió el aire caliente golpeando todo su cuerpo, y una sonrisa obscena se formó en sus labios.

― ¿Dónde estábamos?— preguntó Loki con lujuria.

Ambos sonreían con deseo, dios y humano estaban en sintonía. Y como por telepatía, Loki bajo para besarlo, Tony respondió contento, su lengua no demoró en salir de sus labios.

Cuando estaban así, uno sobre el otro, besándose sin tapujo y sin urgencia. Solo besándose para disfrutar el otro, eran los besos que más les gustaban a Tony. Tranquilos, suaves y libre de deseos por ahora.

Loki no necesitaba atraer su atención con besos para llevarlo a la cama, podría besar a Loki por horas, sin motivo concreto y sin importar si estaban entre las sábanas o en la cocina tomando desayuno.

El dios dejó sus labios, y empezó a dejar un camino de besos desde el cuello siguiendo la unión de sus huesos hasta la clavícula, donde enterró sus dientes haciendo que Tony se estremeciera. Con cada mordida desataba múltiples destellos de electricidad que explotaban dentro del castaño.

Entre caricias, su deseo aumentó y no necesito mucho para sentir toda su sangre dirigirse hacia su zona sur. Maldito dios, que sabía cómo tocarlo para hacerlo desesperar.

Las manos morenas del castaño viajaron por las caderas blancas, acariciándola y apretándolas cada vez que Loki se inclinaba para morderlo y besarlo.

El dios no bajaba de sus abdominales, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su miembro pedía por atenciones, cualquier cosa, desde un desinteresado roce de sus manos, una pequeña presión de ese maravilloso trasero pálido, o si se ponía optimista un beso, una lamida, o una succión con aquellos finos labios rosados.

El menor toque, lo ayudaría a menguar su necesidad.

Sin embargo, el dios estaba allí, con sus caderas inmóviles, y sin señales de acelerar la acción.

Loki lamió su pezón izquierdo y acto seguido se lo llevó a la boca, succionando con maestría.

Tony no lo soportó y jadeó con fuerza. Movió sus caderas por inercia, buscando más placer.

Loki dejó su pecho y lo miró relamiéndose los labios. El brillo travieso que irradiaba placer en su mirada, lo hizo consciente de su sed de venganza.

El dios no pretendía ayudarlo o ni siquiera darle una mano amiga. Lo supo cuando vio su lengua pasarse lentamente por sus labios provocativamente. Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Tony se sentó apoyado con una mano a cada lado, empujó levemente al dios haciendo que este cayera sobre su espada, y le separó las piernas.

Loki no debía haberlo hecho esperar tanto, pero ya lo había hecho e iba pagar por eso.

Se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzar el lubricante sobre su velador. Con su mano derecha sacó una buena cantidad y gimió cuando lo deslizó a lo largo de su miembro.

Loki en vez de estar disgustado por el cambio de posición repentina, parecía contento hasta sonriendo estaba el hijo de puta. Los ojos castaños vieron como el dios parecía disfrutar de la pérdida de su serenidad. Y eso le hizo actuar con urgencia.

El dios aunque no hubiera sido preparado, estaba listo para recibir a Tony sin el menor cuidado. Le calentaba tanto cuando este se ponía controlador y más salvaje. Era como si mandara al carajo su parte racional y su inteligencia. Y actuara siguiendo completamente por instinto.

Loki respiró hondo jadeando de expectación mientras esperaba el contacto helado del lubricante, pero no llegó.

Tony se encaramó sobre sus piernas separándolas con una mano, y sin previo aviso, cubrió el miembro del dios con sus labios. Tocaba lo más cerca que podía de la base y succionaba la punta arrancando jadeos desesperados, subía lento y bajaba rápido, llenado la habitación de pausados gemidos.

La voz de Loki se cortaba cuando bajaba de golpe, sin darle tiempo de recuperar el aire. El ritmo era constante pero no el adecuado para orillarlo al clímax.

El castaño completamente concentrado, y absorto en el acto, llevó su mano derecha un poco más debajo de donde trabaja su cabeza y tanteó la piel blanca como la leche.

Arrastró sus dedos hasta localizar su entrada, y metió un dedo con delicadeza, lo sacó y lo enterró nuevamente, escuchando como Loki parecía perder el aire con cada movimiento.

―Tony― alcanzó a llamarlo con la voz llena de placer.

Sin perder el avance sumó un segundo digito y al no escuchar protestas agregó un tercero.

Las caderas de Loki reaccionaron al instante meciéndose como por voluntad propia. Los estímulos estaban saturando su cuerpo. Por un momento pudo sentir que se corría, los dedos de Tony jugando en su interior y la boca del mismo, mimando su erección.

Incapaz de pensar en algún hechizo para detener a Tony. Con su mano levantó su cabeza, sosteniéndolo del cabello, hizo que el castaño abandonara su tarea.

El científico lo miraba hipnotizado, con la lujuria recorriendo sus venas.

Escaló por el cuerpo de Loki, terminando justo en la unión de sus piernas.

Con su extremidad más corta aún cubierta de lubricante, se posó sobre su entrada y lo penetró de golpe. Recibiendo un gemido de dolor y placer por parte del pelinegro.

Loki sonreía lleno de éxtasis y abrió más las piernas, dejando a Tony más espacio para moverse.

Ambos estaban en la cama, Tony daba largas y profundas estocadas acariciando con delicadeza sus entrañas. El dios era: cálido, húmedo, y blando. Su interior agasajaba toda su extensión Loki sabía exactamente como mover las cosas allí. Y de vez en cuando, apretaba sus músculos, logrando que las paredes internas retuvieran exquisitamente al castaño dentro, un pequeña presión por aquí, otra caricia con su mano en sus testículos, y listo. Su amante estaba agitado, sudando y el poco aire que lograba atrapar se iba al jadear con cada embestida.

Si somos sinceros, el dios estaba en iguales condiciones. Parte de su cabello se había pegado a su sien, su piel blanca brillaba de un precioso tono tornasol, y su pecho subía y bajaba sin tregua, sus labios levemente hinchados cubierto de un rojo carmesí, se abrían para gemir.

Tony lo contempló en el acto, era lo más hermoso que haya visto, sus labios nunca se cerraban del todo, dejando ver a momentos la punta de su lengua escondida en su boca, y cómo con descaro salía de su cueva a mojar la superficie saboreando su transpiración. Sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rosadas. Y sus ojos se cerraban completamente cuando le golpeaba profundamente con su pene.

El castaño tuvo que cerrar sus ojos también, un espasmo le recorrió desde las puntas de los pies subiendo por sus piernas hasta terminar en su miembro.

No iba a durar mucho con Loki, jugando con sus partes sensibles. Así que aumentó el empuje de sus caderas, sus embestidas se volvieron más feroces; entraba con fuerza y salía tan rápido como había entrado.

Ya no existía tiempo fuera, cada bocanada de aire se transformaba en combustible para volver a penetrarlo. Él era un soldado que estaba listo para ir a la guerra.

Tony se centró en tocar ese punto que hacía que Loki se retorciera como una hermosa serpiente albina bajo su cuerpo. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los del dios, no sabían si ese jadeo era de él por haber sido apretado placenteramente de nuevo, o era la voz del dios cuando le daba a su próstata.

Loki en ningún momento dejó quieta su mano, y acariciaba cada esfera prolijamente. Pero cuando las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, el dios llevó su mano a su espalda presionando sus omoplatos cada vez que el castaño se enterraba en él.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, Tony metía pero ya no sacaba solo deslizaba su miembro a lo largo y repetía. El final estaba cerca, ambos sintieron algunas gotas desprenderse del castaño, y continuaron hasta saciar su necesidad.

Iron man besó a Loki momentos antes de venirse dentro suyo. Fue un beso superficial, solo junto sus labios con cariño y después se fue dirigió a su cuello, el cual mordió cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Loki apretó su interior al sentir los fluidos de Tony invadiéndolo, dándole un espectacular final al castaño, el cual convulsionó cuando sintió sus sentidos rebalsados por el placer. En medio de la explosión de sensaciones Loki lo apretaba dejándolo sin aliento y sin razón. Todo su cuerpo se relajó mientras su cabeza andaba por las nubes, y cayó desplomado sobre Loki.

Ambos amantes estaban perdidos en tiempo y espacio, habían arrojado al otro a un abismo, donde solo se encontraban ellos.

No sentían la cama que los sostenía, no veían las paredes que los rodeaban, la luz que luchaba por traspasar las cortinas, el calor y el sudor que cubrían sus cuerpos, el sonido lejano de sus respiraciones después de estar mucho tiempo trabajando con poco aire.

Solo estaban ahí sintiéndose uno al otro. Todo carecía de importancia cuando se tenían entre manos. Sus mentes se desconectaban por unos minutos y dejaba paso solo a las emociones.

Tony respiró profundamente el cuello y parte del cabello negro del dios, el aroma que desprendía de su piel, lo hacía bajar lentamente del cielo.

Loki se incorporó tiempo después sus manos pegajosas llamarón su atención. Llevó sus dedos manchados de escarlata a sus labios, saboreándolo y disfrutando del sabor metálico.

El castaño le miró risueño, y no pudo soportar verlo chupando algo que no fuera sus labios. Salió con cuidado del dios y se acostó de lado para robarle un beso.

Sin cortar el beso, atrajo a Loki hacia él, dejando a ambos de costado. Una mano traviesa viajó hacia sus caderas y con fascinación apretó el bien formado trasero del dios.

Tony río en el beso, y contagiando a Loki.

Loki no tuvo objeciones y se dejó hacer. A fin de cuentas él sabía lo que el humano sentía, porque él lo estaba viviendo también.

Quizás tardarían un poco más de lo planeado en recibir al equipo, y el científico no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Steve y los demás podían esperarlo un par de horas más ¿cierto?

 **N/A: Espero que no me haya quedado tan feo, como yo creo. ¿Qué les pareció? Este será el primera capítulo sin drama de por medio, pero yo siento que merecían un reencuentro. Quiero pedirles unas enormes disculpas por el retraso, tenía el capítulo escrito, pero no me convencía. He tenido muy poco tiempo para trabajar en esta historia, no piensen nunca que la dejaré de lado. Estoy haciendo la historia lineal, y a menudo pienso en el frostiron 3 no saben cuánto me encanta.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en otro capítulo.**


End file.
